Megan
Megan is the main protagonist in Power Drill Massacre'' ''and in'' ''Power Drill Massacre Arcade. Description Megan Brooke is a woman in her 30's. She has short brown hair and wears a blue shirt, jeans, red sneakers. She was driving a van with her passenger Jeff and somehow crashed the van. Megan survived the crash, however, Jeff was badly injured. She grabbed her flashlight and went into the woods looking for help. She eventually stumbled across an abandoned building and got inside in hopes of finding help. As the killer locked the entrance, preventing her from escaping, Megan was forced to search through the corridors and find a way out while avoiding getting caught by the killer. Status Captured / Deceased (The whereabouts of '''Megan '''depend on the ending achieved.) Ending A (True Ending): Megan is able to collect the 3 keys required to access the 2nd floor. When entering, Megan finds a [[Little Girl|'Little Girl']] running down the hallway, and begins to chase her. The [[Little Girl|'Little Girl']] disappears, and the [[Killer (Power Drill Massacre)|K'iller']] appears from a door on Megan's left and pursues her. Megan continues to run down the hallway, attempting to flee. As she is running, the screen slowly flashes white. Afterward, the screen fades to a nighttime view of the mountains, while a radio station (from the intro) plays: "... In local news, police believe to have found the remains of Jeff West, after uncovering a wrecked vehicle off route 447. Jeff West and Megan Brooke of Montclair, New Jersey have been missing since May. Brooke's body has not been discovered. News at 11." '' The radio is changed to a static signal, and a lullaby plays over it as the '''Killer groans, screams, and cries aloud. Ending B (Secret Ending): Megan '''enters the Sugar Tunnel and navigates narrow, maze-like series of hallways. After some time, she finds a door and enters. Inside, lies piles of flesh, blood, bones, cages, a tool desk, and various other things. A damaged vinyl record plays in the background. '''Megan examines the area, only for the door to lock on the outside. Within a few minutes, the Killer enters, and attacks. The screen flashes to white then fade to the next scene. Megan is locked inside a large cage, stripped off her clothes. She is heard crying, confused. The Killer enters, and Megan screams. He begins to make odd noises as if he were talking to her. Megan is unable to understand, and he leaves the room. A lullaby begins to play, and the Killer runs back into the room, killing Megan. The sound of a power drill loops and a large blood spatter flashes onto the screen. A biblical reference is displayed: '"AND DEATH AND HELL WERE CAST INTO THE LAKE OF FIRE. THIS IS THE SECOND DEATH. REVELATION 20:14" Arcade Ending In the arcade version of the game, Megan is chased by the killer through the long hallway. She manages to escape the building and drives away in a pickup truck that was parked nearby. The text is displayed afterward; "Megan has suffered an emotional shock. She will recover in a crisis center. You win." Trivia * Megan Brooke is her full name. * Megan is from Montclair, New Jersey. Gallery DkzlRMwUwAE97lK.jpg|Megan in a debug scene of Power Drill Massacre DkzlRMzU4AA0luC.jpg|Megan in the Killer's lair. Gfnjf.png|Megan trapped in the cage (Ending B) 42935471 506904343161150 6308801294144372736 n.jpg|Megan's model (Old Textures) Zhi6cR.png|Megan in Power Drill Massacre Arcade. Category:Power Drill Massacre Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Character